Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style)
Cast *Dora - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Boots - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Diego - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Russia - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Map - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Backpack - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Benny - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Isa - Angel (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Tico - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Little Pirate Pig - Peppa Pig *Howler Monkey - Curious George *Conejito - Thumper (Bambi) *Swiper - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Swiper (Good) - Lighting McQueen (Cars) *The Big Red Chicken - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Baby Jaguar - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Senor Tucan - Blu (Rio) *Grumpy Old Troll - The Lorax *Baby Blue Bird - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Alicia - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Daisy - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Leon - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Pablo - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Elena - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Wizzle - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Little Rooster - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Roberto the Robot - Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Rojo - Red (Cars) *Azul - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Miguel - *Mei the China - Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Coqui - *Baby Bugga Bugga - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Mama Bugga Bugga - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Pirate Parrot - Buster (Wer'e Back: A Dinosaur's Story) *Little Lamb - Danny (So Dear to My Heart) *Silly Mail Bird - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Perrito - Blue (Blue's Clues) *The Fiesta Trio - Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Various Nickelodeon Characters as assorted characters Gallery: The_Loud_House_Ronnie_Anne_Nickelodeon.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Dora Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Boots Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Diego Charlie_brown_peanuts_movie.png|Charlie Brown as Russia Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Map IMG_0676.jpg|Ariel as Backpack Littlefoot-land-before-time-of-littlefoot-land-before-time.jpg|Littlefoot as Benny Angel_(Lady_and_the_Tramp_2).jpg|Angel as Isa Bambi.png|Young Bambi as Tico PeppaPig_1559166c.jpg|Peppa Pig as Little Pirate Pig Curious_George.png|Curious George as Howler Monkey Thumper_the_Little_Rabbit.jpg|Thumper as Conejito Jackson_storm_cars_3.png|Jackson Storm as Swiper Lightning_McQueen.jpg|Lighting McQueen as Swiper (Good) Ernesto_de_La_Cruz_(Coco).png|Ernesto de la Cruz as The Big Red Chicken Oliver_the_Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Baby Jaguar Lorax.png|The Lorax as Grumpy Old Troll Blu.jpg|Blu as Senor Tucan NEW_Tweety_Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Baby Blue Bird The_Loud_House_Luan_Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud as Alicia The_Loud_House_Lynn_Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud as Daisy Pigletsbigmovie_164.jpg|Tigger as Leon Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Pablo Rita_Loud_vector_image.png|Rita Loud as Elena Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.png|Young Simba as Wizzle Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Little Rooster BmfUHbiCYAAbtpY.png|Olie Polie as Roberto the Robot Red_large.jpg|Red as Rojo Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Azul Maggie_(Maggie_and_the_Ferocious_Beast).png|Maggie as Mei the China Dot.png|Dot as Baby Bugga Bugga Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as Mama Bugga Bugga Buster-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-3.52.jpg|Buster as Pirate Parrot thNY8WO3NY.jpg|Danny as Little Lamb Marina_Penguin.jpg|Marina as Silly Mail Bird Blue-blues-clues-8.75 (1).jpg|Blue as Perrtio 2621-3.jpg|Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse as The Fiesta Trio Episodes: Season 1: #The Legend of Ernesto de la Cruz #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Big River #Berry Hunt #Young Simba's Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Ariel #Fish Out of Water #Bugga Bugga #Little Star #Ronnie Saves the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Tree #Te Amo #Phineas' Flute #To the Treehouse #Call Me Mr. Riddles Season 2: #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #Doctor Ronnie #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Sebastian #Sven, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Lorax #Super Sebastian #Click! #A Present for North #Rapido Young Bambi #A Letter for Jackson Storm #Ronnie, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Tigger, the Circus Tiger Season 3: #The Lost City #Ronnie Had a Little Lamb #Meet Lincoln Loud #Stuck Truck #Olie Polie the Robot #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Puppies #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Baby Dino #Baseball Fievel #Fievel's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Ronnie Saves the Game #Ronnie's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Fievel's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4: #Ronnie's Fairytale Adventure #Lynn, La Quinceanera #Star Catchers #Snow White, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Jackson Storm The Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Sister, Ronnie #Super Babies! #Catch the Babies! #Ronnie Gots a Puppy! #Wer'e Team #Super Spies 2: The Jackson Storm Machine #Ronnie and Lincoln to the Rescue #A Crown for Merlin #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Ronnie's Dance To The Rescue #Saves Lincoln Loud #Ronnie's First Trip #Oliver's Roar #Fievel to the Rescue #Ronnie's World Adventure #Roo #Ronnie Saves the Mermaids Season 5: #First Day of School #The Ariel Parade #Littlefoot's Race #Angel's Unicorn Flowers #Ronnie's Jack-in-the-Box #Ronnie Saves the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Fievel #Ernesto de la Cruz's Magic Show #Littlefoot's Treasure #Ronnie Saves Three Kings Day #Ronnie Saves the Three Little Piggies #Bark, Bark to Play Park #Ronnie Saves the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Babies' Dream Adventure #Ronnie's Christmas Carol #Ronnie Helps the Birthday Young Simba #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Fievel's Cheese Wish #Ronnie's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6: #Ronnie's Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Babies! #Ronnie's Hair-Raising Adventure #Sis Rabbit Comes Home #The Lorax's Gets Married #Ronnie's Ballet Adventure #Fievel's First Bike #Vacaciones! #Ronnie in Troll Land #Halloween Parade #Ronnie & Lincoln Save Atlantis #Jackson Storm's Favorite Things #Ronnie's Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Sven Season 7: #Ronnie's Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Ronnie's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Ronnie's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Ronnie's Moonlight Adventure #Blue's Big Surprise #Ronnie & Lincoln's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Littlefoot the Castaway #Ronnie's Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Ronnie's Thanksgiving Parade #The Book Explorers #Ronnie Rocks #The Butterfly Ball Season 8: #Ronnie & Blue to the Rescue #Catch That Shape Train #Ronnie's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Ronnie's Rainforest Talent Show #Ronnie & Lincoln in the Time of Dinosaurs #Ronnie's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Ronnie in Wonderland #Ronnie's Museum Sleepover Adventure #Ronnie's Super Soccer Showdown Category:BeautifulandWonderful Category:TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof